


A Cup of Tea

by MissPolarBear



Series: Within the Heroes and the Villains (pending title) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Coffee Shop, Deceit is manipulative, Fluorescence, Good luck trying to figure out what the story is about based on the tags, Logan/patton - Freeform, M/M, Series, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Superhero Patton, Superheroes, Supervillain Deceit, Supervillain Logan, Tea Shop, Villain Deceit, Villain Logan, Virgil is a criminal, You can’t, acts of love, logan loves patton, logicality - Freeform, night owl - Freeform, no powers though, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPolarBear/pseuds/MissPolarBear
Summary: While Logan tries to lift Patton’s spirits, Virgil has a run-in with a supervillain.—(This is the second part of a series! It takes place six weeks before Know Your Enemy.)





	A Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> We’re back again! 
> 
> I’m excited for this part, because it sets up a lot of possibilities for the story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ALSO: This takes place six weeks before the events in Know Your Enemy.

“Hey, Logan.”

 

Logan glanced up at Patton from his seat at the table, lowering his book. “Are you alright?”

 

Logan wasn’t the best at reading people, but he could usual tell when Patton was feeling down. Patton shut the door behind him, a smile twitching at his lips. “How did you know?”

 

“You’re voice was different,” Logan said simply. He closed his book, setting it down in front of him. “Did something happen?”

 

“It’s not that big a deal.” Patton hesitated before approaching the table, taking a seat adjacent to Logan. “You know The Teacup?”

 

“Yes. That tea shop on Pine Street that you like, right?” Logan recalled when Patton had taken him there a couple times.

 

Patton nodded. “Apparently it closed down a few days ago. I really liked this specific drink, the honey latte, but the only other place that sells it is that coffee shop, Six Spoons. And it’s _really_  expensive there, so it’s not worth it.” He sighed.

 

Logan’s features softened. “I’m sorry about that, Patton.”

 

Patton shrugged, although Logan could still sense his disappointment. “Like I said, it’s not that important.”

 

An idea sparked in Logan’s mind, but he stayed quiet. He took Patton’s hand, trying to be supportive. “It’s important to _you_ ,” he pointed out.

 

_And if it’s important to Patton, then it’s important to me too._

 

———

 

 

The night was quiet.

 

Virgil kept his gaze trained on the sidewalk in front of him, his gloved hands tucked into his pockets. A violet bandana covered his mouth and nose, working with his dark hood to keep his identity hidden.

 

He eased up to a small shop, the yellow door standing out brightly in the shaded street. His hand pulled a pin from his pocket and he approached the door, prepared to pick the lock.

 

But to his surprise, the door was already open an inch.

 

Virgil blinked in confusion, transferring the pin back into his pocket. Perhaps the store owner had forgotten to lock the door.

 

He supposed it made it easier for him.

 

Virgil raised a gloved hand, gently pushing the door open and stepping inside. He scanned the small shop, his gaze flickering from the small pink tables to the front counter, where his eyes fell onto a dark figure.

 

Virgil blanched.

 

Standing behind the counter, in a black and silver winged suit, was Night Owl.

 

The supervillain was currently facing away from him, rummaging with something in the back counters. Virgil was frozen, staring at his mechanical silver wings.

 

_What do I do? Should I talk to him? Will he hurt me?_

 

Before he could come to a reasonable decision, Night Owl turned around.

 

The supervillain went still, his gaze locking into Virgil’s terrified ones. After several long, painful seconds, he finally spoke.

 

“Salutations.”

 

“N-Night Owl,” Virgil whispered, his shock and panic finally tumbling out through his words. Night Owl tipped his head in recognition, his silvery mask glinting underneath a black hood.

 

“And you’re the one who’s been stealing from several establishments over the past two months,” Night Owl recalled calmly. Virgil was startled and a bit honored that the supervillain recognized him. “This is your fifth robbery, correct?”

 

Virgil blinked several times to regain his bearings, nodding. “Y-Yeah. What are you doing at Six Spoons?” He asked before he could stop himself, wincing immediately after the words left his mouth.

 

Night Owl, however, seemed unaffected. He lifted an empty plastic cup. “Tea.”

 

So many questions leapt into Virgil’s mind at this, but he kept them to himself. The supervillain didn’t seem to mind him being here so he inched his way to the other end of the front counter, about five feet away from the other criminal.

 

He pulled out his pin once again, crouching down to be more eye level with the cash register. After a moment the only noise in the tea shop was the swishing of liquid and the soft clicks of Virgil attempting to unlock it.

 

He couldn’t help but sneak glances at Night Owl, wanting to ask questions but being too nervous. He had seen pictures of the supervillain before, but they were always blurry or too far away. Now he was five feet away from the supervillain, and he was making _tea_.

 

Since he was too afraid to speak, Virgil opted to examining Night Owl’s suit. The large silver wings were folded and pulled close to himself, although they still protruded a little bit. They were clearly mechanical but still appeared light and thin.

 

Night Owl turned slightly, and Virgil glanced at his mask. It covered his entire face, except for a space around his eyes, which was covered in some sort of see-through material.

 

Virgil realized he had gotten off track and continued picking the lock, exhaling softly. This was, without a doubt, the craziest night of his life.

 

Finally the lock clicked and the cash register slid open. Virgil stood up, his hand hovering over the money.

 

“Are you going to take any money?” Virgil asked hesitantly, still unsure if he had a right to even speak to him. Night Owl glanced to the side.

 

“No. Just tea,” he responded simply. Virgil’s brow furrowed, but he shrugged and began taking the money from the cash register.

 

It took a few minutes, but eventually all of the money was stashed away in Virgil’s pockets. The younger thief sent Night Owl a glance.

 

He had everything he needed. Shouldn’t he just go?

 

Virgil shifted on his feet, sliding the cash register closed. He didn’t bother to lock it.

 

He kind of wanted to stay and talk to Night Owl. About what, he didn’t know, but this entire situation was so _fascinating_. He just had so many questions.

 

To his disappointment, Night Owl walked around the counter back towards the door. He had finished making the tea.

 

Just then, the supervillain paused, turning to face Virgil. He watched him carefully.

 

“I’m impressed with your successful robberies so far. You’re doing well.” After a moment he added on, “Good luck.”

 

And with that, Night Owl left the store.

 

Virgil was frozen, unsure how to process what just happened. _Night Owl_  was impressed with _him._

 

Letting out a shaky exhale, Virgil made his way towards the door. He quietly stepped down onto the sidewalk, shutting the door behind him.

 

To his relief nobody was outside. _Even Night Owl,_  Virgil thought to himself, scanning the area for any sign of the supervillain, but he had vanished completely.

 

Virgil hoped he would be able to do that someday.

 

Feeling awkwardly proud, Virgil began his trek down the sidewalk. If he had to guess it was probably around four in the morning, so he really had to get going.

 

Right on cue, Virgil caught the sound of voices up ahead. He cursed under his breath as a small group of people came into view, chatting nonchalantly. They hadn’t seen him yet.

 

Virgil had no choice but to dart into the alley next to him. It was a dead end, but it provided enough cover for him to sink into the shadows, hopefully unnoticed.

 

After several minutes the group passed, obnoxiously loud for so early in the morning. Virgil bit his lip, trying to decide if he should take his bandana and hood off and try to pass as a normal citizen.

 

Just as he was creeping towards the front of the alleyway, someone else stepped into view.

 

Virgil backpedaled quickly, beginning to panic once he realized that this person was looking right at him. He bit his lip, trying to decide what to do, but the other person spoke first.

 

“Hello there.” He moved closer, and Virgil could see that he was wearing all black as well, aside for a few yellow accents, as well as bright yellow gloves.

 

His yellow hat had also caught Virgil’s attention, but his nervous gaze was quickly drawn to this man’s face. Down the entire left side of his face were twisted pale scars, leaving his face odd and disproportionate. Virgil whimpered, shakily pressing himself against the back wall.

 

“Are you not going to say hello back?” This man teased, yellowish eyes narrowing. If half of his face wasn’t so scarred and mutilated, he might have been considered handsome.

 

Virgil swallowed thickly before whispered, “Hello.”

 

“That’s better.” The man was close now, much too close in Virgil’s opinion. “I’ve been watching you.”

 

“God, of course this is what this is,” Virgil finally snapped, flinching immediately upon speaking. He dropped his gaze to the ground, suddenly terrified.

 

To his surprise, the man chuckled. “I like your attitude.” He tipped his head before facing Virgil again. “I’m Deceit.”

 

Virgil tried to control his breathing. So he wasn’t dead just yet; maybe he could get out of this. “Is that, like, your villain name?” He offered, trying to keep the conversation going.

 

Deceit let out a soft laugh again, his eyes trained of Virgil. “More of a pseudonym, but yes, you could say that.” He tapped his foot, tilting his head. “I suppose I’ll get right to the point here. I’ve been watching your progress as a criminal, and I think you have great potential.”

 

Virgil squinted. “Thanks.”

 

“Your talent is not made for... this,” Deceit continued, gesturing to Virgil. Virgil blinked.

 

“What?”

 

“You would do much better with an actual suit. A good weapon. Tell me, if I was here to kill you, how would you get out of this?”

 

Virgil was silent.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Deceit said smugly. “If you allow me, I can provide you with both of those things.”

 

Virgil hesitated, looking Deceit up and down. “What will _you_  get out of this?”

 

“Half of what you steal.”

 

Before Virgil could splutter out a response, Deceit said, “I can equip you with the means to rob much more than silly little coffee shops. And for a bulletproof suit, a weapon, and recognition as a real villain, I believe this is fair.”

 

Virgil pursed his lips, unsure. “I think what I have now is fine,” he tried to argue.

 

He was caught off guard as Deceit reached out and, in one swipe, pulled his hood and his bandana down.

 

Virgil yelped in surprise, yanking his bandana back over his face as well as his hood. “What the _hell_ , man?” He snapped, heart racing. “You can’t just—“

 

“I don’t care what you look like,” Deceit told him smoothly. “I’m just proving my point.”

 

Virgil’s heart sank when he realized he was right. Anybody could have cornered him here and pulled off his disguise. He exhaled, meeting Deceit’s eyes.

 

He really didn’t trust him, but he needed a real suit. And if he didn’t agree, Deceit now knew what he looked like, and Virgil didn’t want to know what the scarred man might do with that information.

 

“Fine.”

 

Deceit smiled, holding his hand out to shake.

 

———

 

The sound of a door opening caught Patton’s attention. “Logan?” He asked, peeking his head out of his room.

 

Logan shut the door to their apartment, shooting Patton a smile. “Hey,” he greeted. “I want to show you something.”

 

Patton curiously walked over to him, passing their clock which read 9:35 A.M. His eyes lit up when he approached.

 

“Is that a honey latte?” Patton exclaimed, his heart lifting. Logan nodded, handing the drink over to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh, Logan, thank you!” Patton threw himself forward, wrapping Logan into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you got this!”

 

Logan hugged him back, laughing softly. “Anything for you, Patton.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? ;)
> 
> I love Logan and Patton so much ahh
> 
> And yes, Virgil is going to get his own villain identity. (Let’s just keep this between us— I don’t know what to call him. Any suggestions for villain names?)
> 
> Thank you for reading and keep an eye out for the next part of the series!


End file.
